Ride, Sally, Ride
by Nothing-Special-010
Summary: I suck at these. It starts with Axel and Roxas in a subway, conversing like strangers do, before Axel asks Roxas if he'll come with him. That's when the fun begins. AU, Akuroku.


Well… I know I should be working on Your Perfect Image, or my recent undertaking of Captain's Cabin from Atomic-Clover… But I was listening to an old playlist of mine and Sally by Foxboro Hot Tubs came on and this idea trapped me like a vice and I just couldn't let it pass me by! This was just supposed to be a one shot, but as it turns out I have ADD and I really wanted to post this tonight… So enjoy my totally unoriginal (but amusing) title and plot line =D I love you all.

BTW, yes I am totally jealous of Roxas' bag. And the thought of a rockabilly Axel amuses me to no end!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ride, Sally, Ride

Axel glanced up as most of the passengers left the subway car, this being the last stop before it reached the station, save for him and a grungy blonde kid with a beat up military surplus rucksack. The blonde had fallen into a light doze, but was startled awake when the tram stopped. The boy was now blinking blearily down the aisle, reaching over and hugging his bag closer to his body.

Axel tilted his head to the side and appraised the boy curiously. Ripped up and dirty jeans that have definitely seen better days, a battered black and white flannel shirt, a slightly stained under shirt and much abused red Chuck Taylor's. The blonde's rucksack was covered in patches from bands, some the red head had heard of and others he hadn't, smartass phrases and the occasional picture of a zombie or equally graphic scene. Definitely a runaway. Axel reflected that this was a line that ran all night in circles between the station and downtown until about four to five in the morning, then it took a break until six before it began its route again.

The blonde glanced up and noticed Axel's scrutiny. He fixed Axel with a cold glare and Axel snorted and met his eyes with amusment, "Voodoo Glow Skulls are great."

The blondes's glare fell and he looked confused for a second before Axel gestured to his bag. He hummed in agreement, "Don't meet very many people who know who they are."

Axel laughed, "Well I'm not your average person." He shifts in his seat until he was slouched down with his arms crossed in front of his chest, practically falling off the seat.

Blondie smirked, "I can see that, don't meet many rockabillies in Hollow Bastion."

"Really? I know a whole crew of 'em" The red head returned his smirk, "But you do see entirely too many grungy runaways." Axel commented, giving the blonde a pointed once over.

The blondes eyes darkened for a second before he shrugged, leaned over and cuffed the bottom of his jeans and then buttoned his flannel up to his neck, "There. Rockabilly."

Axel startled himself when a bark of laughter forced its way out of his mouth, "Not quite, gotta try and slick your hair back, like mine." He gestured to his hair vaguely.

The blonde looked at him dully, "Got any grease?"

Axel grinned, "We prefer the term 'pomade', thank you very much." But he reached into his well loved black Dickies coat and withdrew a small tin and threw it to the blonde. Blondie caught it deftly in the air and turned around to face the glass behind him.

He scooped out a glob and spread it around his hands briskly, before running his hands threw his hair in an almost distracted manner, clearly not putting an effort into it.

Axel sighed and stood up, walking to the blonde, "No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong." Axel withdrew a comb from the back pocket of his jeans.

The blonde stopped his motions, looking up at the red head reflected in the glass.

Axel grinned at the wary look in the blondes eyes and held his hands up in a placating gesture, "It's not like I can kill you with a comb," He said, smiling sardonically, "And I swear on my black little heart I won't take advantage."

The blonde appraised him coolly, before nodding and turning back to the glass.

Axel approached him again, grabbing a little more pomade out of the proffered tin before taking the comb to the boys hair, brushing it this way and that to make the wild spikes lie flat and take on some semblance of order, "So what's you name, kid?"

The blonde glared at him again, before he reached a hand up and mussed his hair, destroying the red heads progress, "Roxas, and don't call me kid."

Axel squawked, hurriedly running the comb through Roxas' hair to undo the damage, "Hey now! No need to get nasty."

Roxas shrugged and looked back into the glass, watching the red head as he finished his work on the blondes hair.

"There we go!" Axel said, stepping back with his hands on his hips to admire his work, "Your hair is as stubborn as all hell, but _now _you're a rockabilly freak."

Roxas nodded and his face broke out in a grin, "Thanks a lot… Uh… What's your name?" He turned around and gazed sheepishly up at Axel, handing him back the tin of pomade

The red head grinned, "The names Axel got it memorized?" He leaned over the blonde, tapped the comb against his temple, and winked briefly at the blonde before returning to his seat across the aisle.

"Axel… How appropriate." Roxas smirked, slouching in his seat and leaning his head back for the remainder of the ride.

Axel took that as a cue the blonde didn't want to talk anymore and closed his eyes as well, letting his head loll forward.

Both were startled awake when there was an announcement over the loud speaker, _"Hollow Bastion Transit Station, last stop going North. 10 minute stop."_

Axel groaned and rubbed his eyes, glancing over at the blonde to find the blonde had gone back to sleep, "Hey kid, this is my stop."

Roxas cracked one eye open, "I thought I told you not to call me kid."

That was when Axel decided to do something crazy, "Hey, come with me."

As expected, Roxas looked at him like he'd flipped his lid.

"Seriously. What, do you have something else planned? I could use some company." Axel said, gesturing to the open door.

Roxas glared at him, "Just because I'm homeless doesn't mean I'm a whore."

Axel's eyes popped wide, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill out. That wasn't what I meant at all! I just thought we could hang out for a while, maybe grab a burger, and hang with a few of my friends."

Roxas looked at his suspiciously, "I don't need your charity."

"Look kid," He paused when Roxas glared at him viciously, "Oh, sorry. Look _Roxas_, you seem like a real cool guy and I like to make friends where ever I go. I just want the pleasure of your company for a few hours and I'm hungry myself, so if you don't want to eat anything you don't have to, but I would like it if you came with me." Axel sighed as Roxas continued to glare, "I don't have forever, Roxas. Take a chance and get your shit."

Roxas' hard looked ebbed, and he grunted and stood up, hefting his rucksack onto his shoulder, "Alright, but if you head into any dark alleys or abandoned buildings I'm going to kick you ass, castrate you and leave your body in a ditch." And with that he walked out of the tram.

Axel grinned and wondered idly what he got himself into, before following the blonde out into the station.

Wooo! Three pages! I have to admit, I'm very proud of myself =D

Yes, I am really into rockabilly and psychobilly, and while I hadn't originally intended to make Axel that way, it just happened. Blame it on too much Batmobile and Zombie Ghost Train… Well, I recommend you check out all the bands mentioned so far because they're great, but for now I need to get to sleep for school tomorrow!

I love you all!


End file.
